


Misconceptions and Shattered Illusions

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-07-25 10:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Harry, do you really dislike me ? Is staying by my side really that hard for you?”Harry, who was about to put the tray of cookies in the oven stilled as he heard the incriminating words from the mouth of his boyfriend.“Why are you saying that?” Harry whispered softly. He knew he sounded heartbroken but he couldn’t help it. Hearing those words from the mouth of the man he loves made him feel as he was the unluckiest person in the world.Tom let out a bitter chuckle and Harry flinched when their glass dining table broke and crashed into the floor.





	1. Anger, Fear, Tears

“Harry, do you really dislike me ? Is staying by my side really that hard for you?”

Harry, who was about to put the tray of cookies in the oven stilled as he heard the incriminating words from the mouth of his boyfriend. His heart started beating at double the speed and his hands suddenly felt cold and clammy. He carefully put the tray down and switched off the microwave.

Harry turned to look at his boyfriend and his heart clenched in pain as he saw the misery etched on Tom’s face. He had never seen such an expression on Tom's face before. 

Harry felt as if his legs were made of stone. He couldn’t lift his foot to take a step forward. Hearing those words from Tom had left him with a hollow feeling inside his stomach. They'd been together for five years, did Tom really not know his own place, his own _significance_ in Harry's life ?

“Why are you saying that?” Harry whispered softly. He knew he sounded heartbroken but he couldn’t help it. Hearing those words from the mouth of the man he loves made him feel as he was the unluckiest person in the world. He felt cold, empty, lost.

Tom let out a bitter chuckle and Harry flinched when their glass dining table broke and crashed into the floor. Harry broke free from his stupor and ran to his lover whose uncontrolled magic was breaking everything around them now. Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist and whispered in Tom’s chest, hoping that his voice will reach Tom’s anger dazed mind.

“Tom! Please! It’s alright – I won’t leave you. I will always stay by your side. Please!” Harry closed his eyes as he felt tears sliding down his cheeks, his voice muffled as he spoke softly in his boyfriend’s chest. “Please. Calm down, darling. You know how much I care for you.”

What has happened to Tom ? Anger, pure, unadulterated rage was coming of off Tom in waves. Tom was seething. This wasn’t normal, Harry knew that. Tom did have a temper but he was always- so controlled. He rarely lashed out like this. And never with him.

He’ll kill whoever is responsible for his boyfriend’s anguish.

Tom snapped out of his anger induced haze when Harry’s sobs registered in his mind. What was he thinking letting his anger get the better of him? He looked around him and grimaced as he saw the utter destruction his magic had wrought upon the kitchen and dining room. He tightened his hold on Harry’s slender waist and felt a tremor go through Harry as he tugged the younger man closer to him.

Harry whimpered as Tom’s hold tightened around his waist. What has happened to Tom?

How could he do this to his and Harry’s home? Since when did those vermins opinion mattered to him. Tom gritted his teeth in frustration. The urge to kill them was so strong that he didn’t know what to do anymore.

How can he even let those vile, lowlives words get to him? He knew Harry loved him. _He knew it._ Harry knew everything about him, everything. There were no secrets between them, there never had been.

From the start of their relationship, they’d been honest to each other and never ever hid anything from the other.

Most importantly, Harry was the one who understood him the most, the only one in fact. Even his parents came second to Harry. He was Harry’s in every way just like Harry was his.

Why did he let doubt creep into his mind? Tom closed his eyes and tried to block out _those_ words. 

He was the most powerful wizard in Britain. It was laughable at best the way Harry’s so called friends had tried to intimidate him at beginning. They knew who he was, everyone knew about him and his accomplishments, they knew what he could do. They all knew what he was capable of.

How dare they look down on him?

At first, he’d thought they were just concerned, as friends sometimes are. But he’d realised very soon he was wrong.

Did Draco Malfoy and his stupid family really think Malfoy or fucking Black name meant anything in front of the Heir of Slytherin? His blood was purer than any purebloods. He was Salazar’s Slytherin’s heir, one of the greatest wizards of all time. He could perform magic most wizarding community could only dream of.

His father was royalty and his blood was thousand times better than the idiots could ever be.

Tom disliked, no, dislike couldn’t even cover what he felt for Harry’s friends. Except for the odd girl Luna and the quiet boy Neville, all of Harry’s friends were beyond repulsive and gross. They thought they were very clever with their idle remarks and offhand comments about him.

They weren’t.

For Harry’s sake he hadn’t said anything for last five years. But he can’t tolerate their behavior any longer. _He will not tolerate it any longer._ That restaurant debacle was the beginning of the end. And that conversation which he’d coincidentally heard few hours ago-

After that, there really was no going back. They are going to pay dearly for everything.

Harry might be naïve and think the best of them, but he wasn’t an idiot. He had noticed from the very beginning how the mudblood and her red headed boyfriend had looked at him. He had seen them shooting distrustful looks at him when they thought him and Harry were busy with something else.

Ron Weasley at least had some redeeming points, he wasn’t a homophobe like his mental sister and his know it all girlfriend. Neither was he willing to stay by their side any longer. The naïve idiot didn’t even know what they thought about his elder brother’s wife. They wanted to chop her into little pieces and throw her body into the river for animals to eat, hoping to save Bill Weasley from her influence.

As if.

It was just jealously rearing its ugly head. The two females could take birth a thousand times and still could not be as good looking as Fleur Delacour - Weasley.

Sometimes being a Legilimens around idiots like Harry’s friends was a headache. Their vile thoughts were too loud for anyone to ignore.

No wonder Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley had cut off ties with their family long ago. They were smart. And the twins disgust for their horrid mother was known to everyone in the magical community of Britain.

Tom’s hold tightened on Harry’s waist as he recalled what Malfoy had said a few hours ago. His hand holding onto his yew wand started shaking in rage as he remembered that. No, they have gone too far.

Tom had seen Draco Malfoy’s fake concern for Harry from the beginning. The stupid idiot had even threatened him with some plebeian curse. Apparently, Malfoys had knowledge of a curse that would destroy a wizard.

What a load of rubbish.

He’d seen the way Draco had looked at his Harry. He had wanted to gouge out the stupid ferret’s eyes for having the audacity to look at his love.

Tom knows very well what the horrid mudblood, Weasley’s bitch sister and her boyfriends excluding the main one, Zabini, thought about him and Harry. No, he will kill that slut who opens her legs for any guy along with her two outspoken fuck buddies. Malfoy, the know it all bitch and she - Weasley didn’t know who they were messing with. 

If that’s what it meant to be straight, well, he was pretty happy he and Harry weren’t straight.

These friends of Harry’s and Ron's pathetic mother were so deranged and vile that he was surprised that anyone could even tolerate their presence near them.

He trusted Harry, he loved him. He knew Harry loved him, damn it.

But somewhere in his heart, he had let doubt creep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Implied/Referenced Homophobia
> 
> Please heed the tags, if you don't like bashing, do not read. There is a reason those tags exist. 
> 
> The reasons for bashing in this story are slightly different. It'll become clear once the story progresses.
> 
> Thanks for reading !


	2. Friends I

Tom knew it wasn’t polite to form opinions about people after talking to them once or twice, but in this case, the opinions he had formed turned out to be true. He had stopped trusting Harry’s so called friends after meeting them twice. For Harry’s sake, he had hoped he was wrong. Sadly, he wasn’t.

He’d given them time to change, he had provided them with ample of opportunities to redeem themselves, he really had. Five years was a long time to change yourself.

Unfortunately, they’d wasted every single chance. When their vile thoughts started getting too loud, Tom knew he had to do something.

In the past two years, whenever Harry had gone out to meet one of the undesirables ( the mudblood or the inbred bastard ) he had followed his boyfriend under a strong disillusionment charm. Did that make him a stalker ? Maybe. He didn’t give a shit.

It didn’t change the fact that he’d done it and he would do it again in a heart beat if he thought Harry was in trouble.

Trouble.

That’s exactly what they were. Troublesome, loathsome, vile creatures.

When Harry was out with them, or when they were joined by others of their little group, Ron, Blaise Zabini, his horrid girlfriend, she Weasley, Luna and Neville, Harry usually came back with a sad look on his beautiful face. Tom knew very well who was responsible for putting that morose look on his boyfriend’s face. It wasn’t Luna or Neville.

Most of the time he knew what they'd said, he'd heard them. Harry never lied to him when he asked him what had happened but Harry never told him the exact words either. He usually gave him a sweet smile and told him half-truths. His love protected those monsters even though they didn't deserve his protection or friendship. 

_“What happened, Harry?” Tom asked in a soft voice._

_Harry shrugged and leaned more into Tom so that his cheek was resting on Tom’s chest. “Nothing. The usual, you know. That you are dangerous and I should be careful -”_

_“Right.” Harry tried not to let Tom’s cold reply get to him. He didn’t care what his friends thought about Tom. They weren’t his keepers. “Just hold me. Forget about them. They’ll come around in time.”_

_Tom gently carded a hand through Harry’s hair, a fond grin coming on his face as Harry relaxed completely under his hand._

_“Oh, darling. I know exactly what they said. They’ll never come around.”_

It was a good thing he did follow Harry because he learned quite a few things from the stupid mudblood and her boyfriend’s thoughts. He never followed Harry when he went out with Luna or Neville. He only followed him when he was out with the undesirables.

Tom knew he was right about them from the start and he knew he shouldn’t think like that but he couldn’t help but feel a vicious sense of satisfaction at being proven right again. He knew they were going to cause trouble for him and Harry from the moment he’d laid eyes on all of them.

The stupid mudblood thought she was very clever, trying to put on a façade of a so called good friend and manipulate Harry into breaking up with him. She wasn’t.

That’s what they did 3/5 times when they all gathered to meet and he wasn’t with Harry. Emotionally manipulate Harry.

Tom’s only problem with Ron was that he agreed with his pathetic girlfriend because he didn’t want her to go off on him. Oh, Ron was afraid of him too like others but he had no intention of controlling Harry like his horrid girlfriend.

Weasley was least concerned whether Harry and he were gay. Then again, Ron didn’t know what the little shits thought about his brothers, Fred and Charlie. Just like he didn’t know anything about his sister in law. Ron wasn’t a legilimens like him.

Harry hesitantly glanced up at his lover and felt dread pool in his stomach as he took in the taller man’s expression. Tom’s beautiful wine red eyes were glaring holes into the wall at the moment. What was Tom thinking?

Harry wondered for a minute if his friends had something to do with Tom’s state.

He shut his eyes tightly at the thought. No. No. He knew they didn’t think much of Tom because of his affiliation with dark magic but to do something that would reduce Tom to tears-

But isn't that what they'd been doing all this time, almost from the moment he'd introduced them to Tom ?

Hadn’t Hermione said something very cruel to him a month ago?

Harry felt numb.

What would his friends think when they realised he himself practiced some dark arts with Tom and his family.

His grand aunt, Dorea Black Potter and Charlus Potter had raised and cared for his father; taught him everything when his grandparents had passed away due to dragon pox. His father had just been five years old when Fleamont and Euphemia had died.

Grandma Dorea and Grandpa Charlus didn’t discriminate between dark and light spells. His real grandparents hadn’t been bigots either.

Harry tightened his grip on Tom's robes.

His friends barring Luna and Neville ( he knew they aren’t like the others ) will face his wrath if they were the ones responsible for the tears Tom has shed. They will dearly pay for the agony they had put Tom through.

_“Harry,” Hermione pleaded to her friend. Tom was a male, why couldn’t Harry understand Harry should be with a female. Whatever Harry was doing was just a stupid phase, it was unnatural. Harry should go out with Daphne or Tracey or Katie. “Your boyfriend is too dangerous. You have to be wary of Tom, Harry. You may have known him since childhood but he is older now. Do you even realise the kinds of experiments he does for Unspeakables, the horrid spells the man uses when out with the aurors ? The whispers are all over the ministry. How can you turn a blind eye to his actions ?"   
_

_Harry just rolled his eyes and sipped his milkshake. “Yeah, sure. I know Hermione.” He grinned fondly as he recalled the ritual he and Tom done at last month's Full moon, completely ignoring her rant about Tom's jobs. _

_Tom didn't have a particular job, sometimes he helped the Unspeakables, sometimes his dad, Sirius and other aurors. Otherwise, Tom usually experimented at his manor and that's how he'd found the cure to Dragon Pox.  
_

_Harry didn’t care if Tom loved dark arts. The ritual they had done a month ago had required a tinge of blood from him and Tom. But that didn’t mean in any way it was evil. Their coupling that night had been so satisfying._

_Harry blushed as he remembered Tom coming all over his face. Well, it was to be expected, he’d been pretty good with his mouth that night. They’d made love all night. He hadn’t been able to walk straight for two days, much to the amusement of his parents and godfather._

_There was something in the moon rays on certain days of the year that enhanced the magic of the individuals performing the ritual.  
_

_Hermione discreetly bumped her elbow into Ron's side as soon as she saw Harry’s happy grin. Ron sighed and nodded. He didn’t want Hermione to go on a rant again. He reluctantly started listing Tom’s less than sane attributes to Harry. He personally thought Tom and Harry were great together. They looked beautiful together and were always so happy with each other. He stopped after a minute when he saw Hermione was carrying the conversation perfectly fine on her own. He got lost in his own thoughts about the matter. He didn't notice how Harry stiffened with every word from Hermione's mouth.  
_

_Yes, Tom was into dark arts a lot, but if he made Harry happy, he didn’t see why he should come between them. Just because he didn’t like dark arts didn’t mean no one does._

_Moreover, Tom was a Durmstrang graduate, Dark arts were practiced there without restraint, it wasn’t like Hogwarts._

_It would have been weird if Tom didn’t like them._

_And he didn’t even want to touch the topic of the girls. He didn’t know why Hermione and his mother thought Harry should be with Daphne Greengrass or Katie Bell or why they kept on commenting again and again how nice both the girls were whenever they met Harry._

_Harry couldn’t care less about them. He was completely oblivious to Hermione and his mother’s ramblings._

_Ron didn’t know if the two were willfully ignorant or stupid. Everyone knew the Greengrass sisters were in a relationship with Theodore Nott. The two girls were betrothed to him and were very happy with him. Not to mention Daphne, Astoria and Theodore had morals, the three were true to each other.  
_

_Unlike his horrid sister who was Zabini’s girlfriend and still did it with Draco, Smith and Michael. He didn’t understand his sister’s relationship or his sister if he was being honest to himself. In the end, he just figured that she and Zabini were in an open relationship. He never wanted to remember that horrifying image again where he’d walked into his sister getting done in by Blaise, Malfoy and Michael Corner. The least they could have done was lock the room, they hadn't. It was a bloody classroom, so what if he went in unannounced.  
_

_Ron grimaced and a cold shiver went down his spine as he recalled that nauseating image. His mother had no problems with her sister’s proclivities, she called them having fun, but she sniffed at Bill’s long hair and wasn’t okay at all with Fred and Charlie being gay. Ron knew very well why Charlie did not bother coming home.  
_

_Lost in his own musings, Ron didn’t see Harry’s expression falling and Hermione’s triumphant grin._

_The two thought Ron was thinking about Tom._

_Harry felt his heart clench painfully and put down his shake. He never interfered in anyone’s personal affairs. He felt tears gather in his eyes but willed them to not to fall. Why were they all so against his and Tom’s relationship? They were supposed to be friends, right? Why were they like this? He knew how happy he was with Tom, why couldn’t they be happy for him?_

_Sometimes Harry thought only his childhood friend, Neville and Luna understood him. It hurt when the others and Mrs. Weasley badmouthed Tom. Mrs. Weasley was such a bother, he didn’t say anything to her face and usually avoided going to Ron’s place. Mrs. Weasley was not nice. She was a horrible, mean woman._

_And Ron’s father, the man was a useless human being. He was a perfect example of a henpecked husband._

_The man couldn’t even stop his mental wife from berating his daughter in law even in front of outsiders. Harry knew how uncomfortable he, Luna and Neville had felt when Molly Weasley had blatantly insulted Fleur for no apparent reason. The only consolation was that Percy, Fred and George had been as livid as them._

_Harry had heard from Ron later that was the last time the three had come around for dinner at their parents’ house. Not to mention the off-hand comments Molly Weasley always made about his godfather. About how Sirius was not fit to be anyone’s godparent. Harry had wanted to throw something at her that day but had refrained. After that, he’d made a point to not step a foot inside Ron’s house. Ron had apologized for his mother’s behavior, knowing full well how much he loved his godfather._

_Maybe that’s why his godfathers, Uncle Severus and his parents only talked to Riddles, Lovegoods, Neville’s mom and dad, Goldsteins, Abbotts, Lestranges, and Blacks._

_Harry paid for his drink and gave Hermione and Ron a reluctant grin before getting up. He didn’t notice Hermione’s gleeful expression or Ron’s grimace at his departure. _

Harry shut his eyes tightly as he recalled what had happened that day.

They are going to be very sorry if they are responsible for Tom's state. He will not forgive them for hurting Tom like this. Tom didn’t even like any of them except Luna, Neville, Fred, George and Theodore. He was still polite to them, regardless of his personal feelings about them. They had no right to hurt Tom.

Tom knew he should have revealed everything to Harry after hearing their thoughts at the restaurant. This wouldn’t have happened if he’d been honest from the start. He should have had faith in Harry, should have had faith in their feelings for each other. But the thing was, he was afraid.

Harry and his family may practice few dark arts but not like he did. He didn’t only practice, he knew every dark art out there and took pride in that fact. It’s not like they were banned or anything, of course not. It was just-majority of people were afraid of them. The true reason was, none of them wanted to admit they were too weak and pathetic to perform the spells.

Not everyone had the courage, will, or enough magic to cast the dark spells. It’s not like he went around killing people like a madman even if he had no qualms about killing people who deserved it. He practiced on animals or bugs. What was it to them if he did that? It wasn’t their bloody business or anyone else’s for that matter. Knowledge was power, knowing every facet of magic was fascinating, something to be celebrated, not scorned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry started dating Tom when he was fourteen and Tom nineteen. 
> 
> Italics : Flashback
> 
> Let's just say this is just the tip of the ice berg, it only gets worse. Tom didn't lash out for no reason.


	3. Friends II

“Tom.”

Harry’s quiet, hesitant voice cut through Tom’s anger hazed mind. He glanced down at his lover and winced inwardly when he saw the tears shining in Harry’s eyes.

“Harry—” Tom started but Harry shook his head and lifted his hand to caress Tom’s cheek.

“I won’t ever leave you, Tom.” Harry said quietly, “I don’t care what anyone says or thinks. It’s always been you, Tom. It _will_ always be you.” He smiled sadly and Tom’s heart broke at seeing the misery on Harry’s face.

He was responsible for the tears in Harry’s eyes. He was at fault for being weak enough to let their words get to him.

When did he become so weak?

Tom didn’t know who he hated more at the moment, himself for making Harry cry or them, for putting those things in his head. He gently tugged Harry forward and dropped a kiss on the messy hair of his love. He felt Harry sniffle in his chest and Tom closed his eyes as traitorous tears threatened to fall from his eyes as well.

How could he have let this happen?

Things were never supposed to get this bad.

Tom knew he wouldn’t have snapped if he hadn’t heard that at the Ministry few hours ago. He’d known Draco had some sort of strange fascination with Harry, but Tom couldn’t understand why all of a sudden the boy developed this need to own Harry. He hadn’t heard anything like that when he had first started dating Harry. But with years, Malfoy thoughts had started getting more and more annoying.

And what happened that morning, that was the last straw. There really was no coming back from it.

Tom knew he had been very generous and patient, he had forgiven them time and again for their callous words and actions, but what they’d said in that room about Harry, that was unforgivable.

They’ll be very sorry in the end. He’ll make sure of that.

_**Flashback**_

“You know, Riddle,” Draco drawled from his seat beside Blaise. “Malfoys are a pureblood family. We are a very old family like Notts and Selwyns. If you hurt Harry, you better be prepared for the worst —” Draco let the threat hang in the air and took a sip of his wine.

Ginny giggled into Blaise’s neck from his lap while Smith snorted from his seat at Draco’s words.

Tom gave Draco a blank look which clearly said Draco’s days were numbered and the only reason he, the red headed bint and Smith weren’t dead and buried in ground was because he didn’t want to hurt Harry. The little bitch had conveniently forgotten who he was descended from, Salazar Slytherin himself. Notts, Selwyns, and fucking Malfoys were nothing in front of him !

“Believe me Malfoy, it will never come to that. Harry will never be hurt by me.” Tom said, his voice too soft.

Draco gave Tom a fake grin and turned back to his people watching.

Tom clenched his hand into fist to restrain himself from lashing out. He didn’t need his wand to teach any of them a lesson. But he stayed his hand as Harry’s face came in front of him.

Harry will go in depression if he realizes the kind of monsters he had surrounded himself with in his school time. This kind of betrayal will leave marks that neither he nor Harry's parents will be able to heal immediately.

Tom knew he was right in thinking that Harry should have never gone to Hogwarts. He should have sent an application to Durmstrang like he had. He will always be bitter about Harry not being with him at Durmstrang.

If only they'd been together. Harry and he would have had so much fun at the grounds of his former school. They both loved flying and Durmstrang had much larger playing grounds than Hogwarts did.

Tom recalled Harry’s envious expression when he’d told him about the match he and Viktor had in their seventh year and grinned. Now, that had been a sight. Twelve year old Harry glaring at him when he told him he had flown with Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian seeker.

Harry hadn’t spoken to him for two days, that’s how upset he’d been. He’d cheered Harry up easily though, a box of sweets was enough to make Harry forget everything.

Tom’s pleasant musings were interrupted by indecent whimpers coming from in front of him. He grimaced as he saw the scene playing out in front of him. Tom wondered what kind of person did things like these in a family restaurant. Didn’t the she Weasley have an ounce of shame? Blaise didn’t help anyone by always complying with his girlfriend’s wishes.

Tom was about to excuse himself when he heard the girl’s loud thoughts. It seemed the she Weasley wasn’t alright with Draco’s fixation on Harry at all. She wanted Draco all to herself.

Tom clenched his hands into fists and their table shook a little because of his magic. Ginny’s thoughts were becoming louder by the minute, even with Blaise’s tongue down her throat. Draco’s eyes were fixed on the two girls on the table to their right.

Why does Draco want Ron’s best friend? Ginny thought grumpily. She liked Blaise and Michael when they fucked her but she loved when Draco joined them. She liked the feeling of having Blaise and Draco inside her while Michael fucked her mouth.

She started kissing Blaise’s neck, unaware of how people were looking at her in restaurant. Draco had said he needed to be with Potter just once, whatever the hell that meant. She knew he wasn't interested in him, he wasn't gay! Draco liked women, he liked her, it was clear by the way he fucked her. She knew only she could give him and Blaise what they wanted. He'll have Potter once and that'll be the end of that. Draco would lose whatever fixation he had on Ron' s friend.

How do two guys or girls even do anything, anyway? Riddle, Fred, Charlie and Potter were fucking weird. So were her brothers for supporting them. Then again, Bill married that animal, his opinion didn’t count.

Tom’s brow twitched as he heard Ginny Weasley’s thoughts. He wanted to draw his wand out and curse the stupid bitch for being such a horrid person but restrained himself. So, the rat bastard wanted Harry once, did he? Not even in a million years. Harry would rather remain alone for life than even think of anyone else than him.

The she Weasley can keep the ferret all to herself.

Tom glanced at others and resisted the urge to throw the glass of water at Smith. The boy was useless, his mind was nothing but a big pile of rubbish. Blaise was just bored out of his mind, thinking of new ways to fuck the girl in his lap while Draco was— God! No!

What was wrong with Malfoy ? He needed help! Why was he imagining fucking both the girls? The two would kill Malfoy if they realised what he was thinking about them. People aren't that shameless.

Tom closed his mind off to everyone in the room and gulped down his glass of water in seconds. He wondered when Harry would get here and promised himself he will never ever come to a dinner like this alone. He only had so much control on his temper.

Tom glanced at the door and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Luna and Neville coming towards them. At least he won’t get the urge to kill the the newcomers. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom never got on his nerves. Both cared for Harry a lot and were good people.

“Hey, Tom,” Neville and Luna greeted the Slytherin Heir in unison. They glanced at each other and snickered when they realised what they'd done.

Tom grinned fondly at the two as they came to his other side and sat down. The seat to his right was for Harry and they all knew that.

“Neville, do thank your mother for writing that book on venomous plants and their uses. It helped me a lot in my recent experiment,” Tom smirked as Neville ducked his head in embarrassment. “I would have thanked her personally, but it seems she has switched off her phone.”

“Yes, she has.” Neville said tiredly, “even I had trouble getting hold of her. But don’t worry,” he smiled and Tom’s eyes softened. “I’ll ask her to call you when I talk to her in the evening.”

“Oh! That reminds me, Tom,” Luna piped in from beside Neville, making Tom arch an elegant brow at the girl. “Did you go through the draft mama sent you? The one which Uncle Severus, aunty Lily and my mother are working on? My mother would like to know if the potion they are developing to counter the effects of tongue tying hex needs more grinded unicorn horn?”

Tom smiled and the four on the opposite side of the table glared at Luna and Neville for bringing Tom’s so called exemplary work at dinner. They didn’t need any more reminders of their failings.

“I did and I will talk to her directly at the ministry. It does need more powder of the horn and something else too to make it work flawlessly. Two drops of acromantula venom is also needed.”

Luna nodded and turned back to her plate, wondering when Harry would get here. She wanted Harry to try a new dish she’d eaten a month ago with her parents here. She was sure Harry would like it.

Tom glanced at Neville who was looking through the menu and wondered again why the ones on the opposite side were so horrible while the two beside him so nice.

A radiant smile came on Tom’s face as soon as he saw Harry coming towards him. He didn’t care that the mudblood and Ron were also with him. All he cared about was Harry and how after dinner they’ll be going back to his place. It'd been a while since they'd spent any time together.

—

Tom stopped dead in his tracks as he heard their voices. He would’ve moved on if he hadn’t heard his and Harry’s name in the conversation going on inside the room. He casted a disillusionment charm and couple of other spells on his body which masked his presence completely and quietly slid inside the room.

Tom wasn’t surprised in the least to see Malfoy, she Weasley, the mudblood, Blaise, Smith and a very reluctant Ron standing in the room.

“Harry can’t like Riddle,” Smith snorted, “James Potter would never allow his son to be with a dark wizard. They are just humouring Harry.”

“Well, I don’t think so, Smith,” Blaise drawled from his place on the couch, “it didn’t look to me James and Lily were acting when they greeted Riddle at that dinner.” He pulled Ginny to him who’d been trying to climb Draco’s lap. “Not to mention he is the Heir of Slytherin, the only magical who can control and speak to snakes. Salazar’s prized familiar, the thousand year old basilisk answers to him . He is the prince of wizarding world. You all and I aren’t. His father is royalty in the muggle world. He literally has everything.”

Blaise ignored how with each word his girlfriend, Draco, Smith and Hermione started fuming. He continued nonetheless, truth hurts. “And most importantly, Lily and James love their son. Not to mention Sirius Black would literally murder someone for Harry and so would Lupin. Whatever you are thinking, can’t be true.” He turned to Draco and smirked.

“Your own godfather loves Harry as much as you. You think Snape will spare you Draco if you try to hurt Harry?” Blaise grinned wryly as Malfoy clenched his hands into fists. “Riddle is capable of killing each and every one us in his fucking sleep. Heed my warning and leave them alone.”

Hermione, Smith and Draco scowled at Blaise’s words, they knew every word out of Zabini’s mouth was true.

Blaise let go off his girlfriend as he sensed Ginny pouting in his lap. She was again looking at Draco as if she wanted him to do her. Merlin, she was insatiable! She loved him the best, though, that should count for something.

Blaise glanced at his friends and sighed when he saw their disgruntled expressions. He ignored the girl in his lap for once and addressed the three again. “Look, its true. Tom and Harry like each other, whether you like that or not, it doesn’t matter. They are in love with each other and will stay together for life. I don't even know what's your problem with them.”

Draco stamped his foot in frustration. “I don’t care! I want him, alright, Zabini. He should be with me.” He wanted Potter once, just once. It’s not like he cared for Harry, Merlin no! He wasn’t like Riddle and Potter. He liked women.

Ron, who had been quiet all this time, let out a snort as he heard Draco. The tall redhead got glared at by everyone for his cheek except Blaise who looked curiously at him.

“How dare you Ron? We have to save Harry from Riddle’s clutches. Be serious for once in your life. How can you be so childish? Draco will be good for him.” Hermione screeched at her boyfriend.

Ron looked creeped out by Hermione’s words and moved away from her. Her shrill voice was hurting his ears. “Uh—Hermione—you know Harry is not a little baby, right? He knows Riddle very well. He loves him.” He turned to Draco and his eyes hardened. “He on the other hand only wants to fuck him. Not to mention he bullied Harry in our first year at Hogwarts. Riddle and Harry have known each other since they were children.” Ron held up his hands in surrender.

“I am done badmouthing Riddle. You and my mother are so alike that’s it's scary. Stop trying to hurt everyone. I’ve got zero problems with Harry becoming Harry Riddle in future. In fact I hope they have their bonding ceremony soon.” Ron looked at Draco and smirked. “I can’t wait to see your face when that happens. Harry belongs with Riddle, Malfoy. You’ll never get your hands on him. Mark my words.”

For a minute, nothing happened. Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Smith just stared at Ron incredulously. They couldn't believe what Ron had just said. They'd never expected Ron to go against them, what with Hermione being his girlfriend and his own dislike of dark arts.

Blaise honestly didn't know what to think. He was equal parts proud and ashamed. Ron had guts to do what he couldn't.

The silence was broken by Hermione's scream.

Ginny shook her head at Ron and went back to kissing Blaise’s neck, Hermione will take care of her dumb brother. Ron was an idiot, of course he would support Potter and Riddle. He supported Charlie and Fred, it shouldn't have surprised them that he was on the weird ones side. The fool didn't even know that Draco only needed to conquer Potter. He wasn't a creep like her brothers, Potter and Riddle. He will throw Potter like trash once he was done with him.

Hermione started berating Ron again, she couldn't not believe Ron was betraying her like this. How dare Ron think like that? She didn't like the way Ron was looking right now. It seemed he wasn't even listening to her. He was looking at Malfoy with a pinched expression.

Draco sneered at Ron and who really wanted to say it made Malfoy look like a troll but refrained. Ron knew he will not like what the blonde will say.

“Harry can’t like Riddle, Ron. Only a pureblood like me could give him a child. He is a half blood, so is Riddle. Harry will never be allowed to be with him. Only a male pureblood has the magic to make another male pregnant, you know that.” Draco smiled smugly as he continued.

“Not to mention Riddle is a dark wizard. Harry is too pure to even think of hurting a fly, you know that. You are closest to him. One day he’ll leave Riddle and I’ll be there for him then.”

Draco leaned back, satisfied with his arguments. Ron will never figure out his real reason for wanting Potter._ I’ll have Potter under me once, just once. Then maybe I can keep him as a mistress of sorts. Should be fun to see Potter relying on me._

Ron flinched and didn’t say anything in return. Geez, these people were disgusting. Do they think every person on Earth wants kids and sex? Or think about only these things every day of their lives. Hell no! People would still be living in caves if that were the case. There were plenty of other things people concentrated on in their lives.

Ron couldn’t help but think that they have all conveniently forgotten that Harry’s parents had been married for twenty five years and had no other child than Harry. Same was true for Luna and Neville’s parents. He glanced at Hermione and grimaced. Maybe he should listen to Percy and break up with her. All the people including him in that room were vile. Yes, he will apologise to Harry and Riddle and break off with Hermione. He was tired of her ranting and controlling attitude. If he didn't listen to her, she started shouting at him as if he was some kind of dumb fellow who she was doing a great favour by dating.

Ron clenched his hands into fists. He shouldv'e realised what was going on sooner. He’d been a horrible friend to Harry but he will do everything in his power now to make amends.

He will tell Harry everything and save his friend from these creeps. He should have realised not one of them liked Harry, they didn't care about him. Friends didn't do things like this. He was disgusted with himself for falling for Hermione's false words. It was clear they hated both Harry and Tom. They couldn't tolerate seeing Harry and Tom happy with each other. This had nothing to do with Tom's fascination with dark arts.

Maybe the truth was, they were jealous of Tom's talent. They were too weak to perform the spells Riddle did.

Ron was so drowned in his own guilt that he failed to notice what was happening around him.

Blaise didn’t like what he was seeing reflected on his friends faces. He knew his friends were cruel, he wasn’t a saint himself but the way they wanted Harry as some sort of toy for Malfoy was fucking disgusting. Well, Ron certainly didn’t. Neither did he.

Blaise turned Ginny towards him and kissed her, breaking her eye contact with Malfoy. Even after all these years he didn’t understand what they had against same sex couples. He really hoped Ginny would not say anything to his mother after they were married. His mother preferred women, and she will hurt Ginny and others if she realized the kind of thoughts they harboured for people who weren’t attracted to opposite sex.

Ron made up an excuse and left the office hurriedly, not looking back even when his girlfriend called him.

“He’ll come back, Granger,” Draco patted Hermione’s shoulder who was glaring at the door. “What we need to do is come up with a plan that will force Riddle to torture or hurt someone and revel in the act.” He glanced at his friends and wasn’t surprised to see Blaise frowning. He decided to ignore Blaise for the moment. Blaise was acting like an idiot, he should be on his side, not the freaks.

Ginny, Hermione and Smith looked as if Christmas had come early. “That would shake Potter to his core and stop whatever they are doing.” He met Smith's gaze and smirked. "We can come up with something, can't we?"

“Absolutely.” Smith thumped Draco on the back, making Draco smile smugly. “Just you wait Riddle. You are going to be sorry. So, what if you are the heir of Salazar Slytherin?”

Tom quietly slipped out of the Auror trainee’s office when the group moved on from him and Harry. He had heard enough.

He quietly made his way to the exit and disapparated to Cedric’s bar as soon as he was out of the door. He knew Cedric would not be there that day and he will take full advantage of that fact. He will drink as much as he wanted to and no one will stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, Tom didn't get angry for no reason.


	4. Friends III

Roger and Viktor kept on throwing Tom concerned glances from behind the bar but Tom didn’t meet their gaze. He had completely forgotten about them when he had decided to come to Cedric’s bar and get wasted.

The two weren’t stopping him from drinking though. For now. Tom knew they would not standby and do nothing if he got out of control and continued to hurt himself.

Despite what Harry’s friends may think, people did care about him. Not everyone thought he was a devil himself for liking dark arts or practicing them.

Tom emptied his glass and waved his hand so he could get a refill.

Tom was glad the two across from him and Cedric never judged him for liking dark arts. He and Viktor had been at Durmstrang together, they’d studied together, played together, had a good time with each other. They understood each other on a level only friends could. Of course, Viktor wouldn’t judge him for such bull. Neither would Roger and Cedric. That’s what friends are supposed to be. They support each other, help each other, care for one another. They are there for you even when you think you are all alone.

Tom tightened his grip on his glass as that horrifying conversation again replayed in his mind.

Did Harry really think he was a bad person for practicing dark arts? Did Harry secretly hate him? Did Harry really think so badly of him? Was Harry scared of him, that’s why he was not breaking up with him because he was afraid Tom would hurt him if he brought it up?

Tom felt his chest tighten in pain as the thought made itself at home in his mind. Something pricked at the back of his eyes, something he was not very familiar with.

Harry’s parents were nice, they treated him just like how his parents treated Harry. The four could care less about the fact that he was proficient in dark spells and curses.

And that talk about kids—

Tom knew himself, he knew what he was like. He didn’t like kids and he was sure Harry didn’t want one either at the moment. He would undoubtedly love the child if he and Harry ever had one. He/she would be proof of their love for each other and that was enough for him. Harry wouldn’t have gone through with the abortion twice if he had wanted kids that badly. Harry was seventeen the first time and nineteen the second when they’d realised Harry was with his child.

Harry’s parents and his really didn’t care about nonsense like having heirs to continue the bloodline. His father had been married against his will to his mother. He and his mother will never wish such a fate upon him.

Tom let out a bitter chuckle and resisted the urge to smash his glass against the floor.

They were all wrong.

He can get Harry pregnant. He had gotten him pregnant, twice. His magic is thousand times greater than any purebloods’ could ever be.

Tom looked at the amber liquid for a full minute before gulping it down in one go. He relished the burn the liquid left in its wake.

Tom knew. He knew every word out of those horrid people’s mouth was wrong, untrue, vile.

Then why? Why?

Tom clutched his hair in frustration and that was the last straw for Roger and Viktor.

Will Harry really leave him one day?

Tom didn’t even realise he was crying. Tears slid down his cheeks as he imagined that happening. He can’t contemplate that scenario. He refused to think such a thing could ever happen. What he and Harry had for each other was something very few people got to experience. He refused to believe their love was so fragile, so weak. Harry will never leave him, never. Harry loved him with every fiber of his being just like he loved Harry.

Tom glanced at other patrons in the bar with glazed eyes. He didn’t even realise when the bar top started shaking and some glasses fell to the floor with a loud crash.

The world will feel his agony if Harry leaves him. What they feared he was— he will become that. And they’ll be the first ones he’ll slaughter like animals if that happens.

Tom only stopped lashing out when he felt Viktor and Roger’s hand on his shoulders. He dazedly turned to the two males behind him and Roger and Viktor flinched as they saw the usually beautiful burgundy eyes of their friend filled with tears. Their touch seemed to have momentarily broken Tom’s dazed state.

Viktor and Roger shared a look. They glanced at the few patrons in the bar and felt relieved when two caught their eye and waved their hands in a friendly gesture.

Viktor took in his surroundings and flinched when he saw the broken glasses on the floor and few toppled chairs and tables at a distance. It was a good thing the bar was usually empty in mornings. Viktor knew something very bad must have happened for Tom to get into such a state, to lash out like he had done. Neither he nor Roger had ever seen Tom lose control. 

Roger and Viktor tried. They tried to calm down Tom and ask him what was wrong but Tom didn’t say a word. All he did was mutter about Harry’s friends being shitty as usual, deluding themselves into believing they were better than others, better than him, which was a fucking joke.

Viktor and Roger grimaced as they heard that. They loved Harry, they really really liked the nineteen year old.

But Harry’s friends, acquaintances, except for Luna and Neville were—

The three of them tried not to think about them if they could help it. All of them knew about Fleur’s sister in law and they wished nothing but ill on her and her filthy mother for what they’d said and done to their friend. They will never forgive Molly Weasley and her horrid daughter for badmouthing and hurting their friend for no reason. Ginny and Molly had even said Fleur was a cock hungry bitch just because she was a quarter Veela.

Big words coming from someone like Ginny who was notorious for sleeping around. Viktor knew Fleur since childhood and he knew his friend had only ever been with Bill. She’d dated Cedric for a few months before they had broken up. Even then they’d just kissed.

Now, it seemed they’d done something to Tom too. Viktor had a strong urge to hurt the red headed bint and her comrades but refrained from doing anything.

First Fleur, now Tom. He was tired of fucking Weasleys hurting his loved ones.

Roger and Viktor tried to make Tom stay at Griffin Chateau for the day but Tom didn’t listen. He just grinned wryly, thanked them for their company and reassurance. After having a sobering potion, Tom went back to his and Harry’s house.

_** Flashback Ends **_

Tom clenched his hands into fists. Those fucking bastards, he’ll destroy them.

Harry hesitantly raised his head to look at Tom, knowing full well what he’ll find on his love’s face. He smiled sadly as he saw the anger in Tom’s eyes, he could feel the tremors going through Tom’s arm which was around his waist.

This has gone on for long enough. It needed to stop now. His friends weren’t worth that much. He’ll teach them a lesson if they were responsible for Tom’s state but first Harry needed to take care of his lover. Tom mattered to him the most, no one else.

Harry gently unwound Tom’s arm from around his waist and leant back from the embrace, grasping Tom’s hand in his. Tom looked like he wanted to say something but one look from Harry stopped Tom from saying anything. Tom pursed his lips into a thin line, clearly not happy with the distance between him and Harry but decided to not say anything.

With Tom’s hand in his, Harry went in the direction of his bedroom with his lover. As soon as they reached the room, Harry turned the knob and strode in with Tom.

Harry let go of Tom’s hand once they reached their bed and gently made his boyfriend sit on the still rumpled sheets. Tom muttered something rubbish about going to the bathroom, and not wanting to sit. He rose from the bed but stopped dead in his tracks when he met Harry’s cold gaze. He averted his gaze and sat back down where he had been told to. Whatever was going on in Harry’s mind, Tom was sure it wasn’t much different from what he was thinking. Harry may be gentle and kind but he was ruthless where Tom or his own family was concerned.

Harry smiled happily when Tom sighed and started taking off his shoes to make himself comfortable.

“I’ll be right back, darling,” Harry leaned down to lay a chaste kiss on Tom’s lips. “You make yourself comfortable.”

Tom smiled sadly but nodded. “Sure.”

What had he done?

He was a monster for doubting Harry for even a second.

Harry made his way back to the kitchen, grin long gone from his face. Now Harry didn’t look like a lovely fae, he looked like an angry lion who would love nothing more than to tear apart the ones who had dared to hurt his lover. Anger and rage was boiling in Harry’s veins as he got water for Tom from the refrigerator.

The green eyed nineteen year old wondered again exactly what his friends might have said to garner such a reaction from Tom.

Harry’s grip tightened on the kitchen counter and he flinched when he heard the crack of the glass from the window in front of him.

They’ll regret the day they were born if they were really responsible for Tom’s state. He loved Tom and always will. No one, no one, had any right to say anything to his love of life.

He had ignored their comments about how Tom was going to get it if he hurt him. Or how Tom better take care of Harry or else suffer the consequences. Or Tom was evil because he was a dark wizard and loved dark arts.

As if Harry cared about nonsense like that. 

Harry summoned some potions from the cabinet and put them, the glass of water and some sandwiches on a tray. He knew Tom had gone for a few drinks before coming home. He had smelt the firewhisky on his boyfriend’s clothes when he’d embraced him.

Harry closed his eyes as pain again threatened to overwhelm him. What had happened to Tom to reduce him to such a state? His boyfriend didn’t cry. He wasn’t like him or other people who cried easily, Tom had never been too emotional. Except when it came to him it seems.

Tom’s father and mother had told him that Tom had been a very nice baby. He used to sleep peacefully with either of them and didn’t cause much ruckus for the nannies and them. He’d been a very sweet baby.

Harry waved his hand to mend the crack in the window, then picked up the tray to go back to his bedroom and Tom. He needed Tom to be completely alright and well rested before he talked to him.

Hermione, Ron, Ron’s sister, Draco, Smith and Zabini better hope to Merlin they weren’t responsible for Tom’s misery. He might just lose it and kill them if that were the case. Did he care about the consequences, no. He wasn’t dumb enough to end up in Azkaban because of it. If he’ll kill them, it’ll be with precise planning. 

Tom was reluctant to drink the potions but one look at Harry’s face made him rethink his decision. He had already caused Harry enough pain by accusing him of things he wasn’t capable of. So, like a good boyfriend he drank the potions which Harry handed to him then the water which really helped to erase the aftertaste of the three potions he’d drank.

When Harry continued to look at Tom expectantly, the taller male raised a brow in question. Harry sighed and moved closer and picked up a sandwich from the tray and gently tore off a small piece before holding it to his boyfriend’s mouth.

Tom felt his heart clench and he wanted to crucio himself for saying those things to Harry. Harry noticed his agonized expression but before he could say anything Tom pulled Harry to him.

He will kill them. That’s it. And he will punish himself for not trusting Harry’s feelings for him.

“Tom, it’s alright. Everything is fine.” Harry gently whispered in Tom’s neck. He could feel Tom shaking and it took every ounce of his strength to not break down again. No, he needed to be strong for Tom and himself. “It’s alright my love. I’ll always be by your side.” Harry leaned back from the embrace and looked in Tom’s burgundy eyes. He smiled sadly when he saw the guilt on Tom’ face. “Come on, darling. I forgive you. I know you know how much I love you. I know how much you love me.” He raised his hand and stroked Tom’s cheek which made the taller male’s breath hitch. “No one can tear us apart.” Harry narrowed his gaze and Tom finally got some life back in his beautiful eyes. “I will destroy anyone who even thinks of separating us.”

Tom felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders and leaned in Harry’s palm. He saw as Harry’s eyes immediately softened and he moved forward and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. This time when Harry leaned back, Tom didn’t feel as if he couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes.

“Now,” Harry smiled brightly and Tom couldn’t help but return the gesture, “You are going to eat, then rest.” Harry pulled the tray between them and again tore off small portion of the sandwich. This time Tom automatically moved forward to eat it which made Harry’s eyes shine with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
